Parental Guidance for The Separateness.
Sex & Nudity: Sex & Nudity: 9. A black woman is up at night and sexually aroused by white loibering boys. She runs off, but she is followed by the boys until an alley. She stops because there is no way out. The boys begin lick her and sexually touch her and tearing off her clothes. She is almost completely nude and it is not shown but implied that she is raped. Jack is shown in his underwear several times. Some sexual references. A man is about to rape his girlfriend and tears off her clothing, but the actual rape isn't shown. (look at the violence & gore section for more details) Violence & Gore: Violence & Gore: 10. ''The film originally received an NC-17 rating for "extreme violence" and "brief sequences of torture and rape". Puck van de Beek and Jaden Smith argued the rating down to a hard R-Rating without taking anything out of the movie. Here are some examples of that violence: '' During a huge party at a big villa, a boy is shot in the throat spreading blood on the other kids. Jack takes a sniper rifle and shoots several of the white killers. However, they blow up the house, killing everyone. You see a lot of charred corpses, which is pretty disgusting. Brief sequences of black people being tortured and killed by racial white men: one man lunges and we see his bloody face and what looks like his tongue being pulled out, another man hangs from hooks in his skin, another man is covered in blood and has a chain around his neck, another man's throat is slit open and blood sprays on the man who killed him. This is probably the most gore and disgusting scene in the movie. A black woman is followed by racial black men and then brutally raped, although not shown but implied. (look at sex & nudity section for details) Jack kills several black men who work with the racial white men, one is shot multiple times in the head at close range. In order to make it look like an accident, Jack throws their bodies into a swimming pool and the water turns red from their blood. During a flashback, Jack is shown killing white racial men with his uncle and father in black-and-white. Many burned and charred corpses are shown. Also limbs and bodyparts are shown hanging around in a bloody mess. Using his machete, Jack kills several white racial man. Close-ups show the machete penetrating the men's body and then coming out, causing a lot of blood to spatter all over the place. One of the soldiers has the machete so deep stabbed in him, that if you watch closely you can see a piece of his intestine hanging out of the wound. A man is stabbed with a machete. Also a captured black man is shown escaping, but covered in blood and matter. (graphic) Also another man is stabbed repeadedty with a machete, causing a lot of deep cuts and blood. Several people are shot in the head, spreading blood and brain matter and parts of it getting shot off. Jack is shown brutally slitting a man's throat with a knife. Jack's sister is brutally raped by her agressive boyfriend (off-screen) and it later shown dead with her throat slit DEEP open. (very bloody) As revenge, Jack cuts off his sister's boyfriend's head with a machete. During the end battle scene, dozens of racial white men are violently killed by gunfire, having various limbs shot off by Jack. Several of Jack's henchman kill people in explosions and some of them are also killed in the explosions. Jack struggles with one of the white men and tries to strangle him to death. This doesn't work and Jack slits the man's throat all around his head and you can see the inside of his neck ripping open graphically. Many other people are gunned down by Jack resulting in their bodies pretty much blow into pieces tons of blood. Also another man struggles with Jack, but is disenbowled by Jack himself. Another man's head explodes due to a bomb detonation. During almost killing everyone, Jack is shot in the arm, the bullet wound is clearly visible. (Jack is also covered in blood during these scenes and someone also tries to strangle him to death, causes his eyes to glow red, but he shoots his attacker). At the end scene, Jack is shot multiple times, blood is seen dripping down his wrist and you can see bullet holes too. Profanity: Profanity: 8. 30 to 40 F-words, some uses of "nigger" and some name calling against caucasion people. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking: Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking: 2. Some unsignificant smoking and drinking at the first scene of the movie. References that Jack was addicted to drugs once. Frightening/ Intense Scenes: Frightening/ Intense Scenes: 10. The film is extremely intense throughout. Many audiences might find the scenes of torture and decapitation disturbing and frightening. The rape scenes are not shown completely, but still very intense and convincing. total examination count: 39/50. Rated R for strong graphic bloody violence, sexual assaults, grisly images and pervasive language.